Water based play structures used in water parks are well known. Conventional water play structures, such as for example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,197 to Briggs, issued Jan. 3, 1995, typically consists of multi-level structures which have slides and/or user operated water cannons mounted at various heights thereon.
While conventional water play apparatus are designed to permit interactive participation by a user, as for example, by having user activated valves or the like, the size and complexity of manufacture makes their manufacture prohibitively expensive for all but the largest theme parks.
Further, conventional water play apparatus suffer the disadvantage in that they are both expensive to maintain and repair should, for example, damage occur to the play structure.